


To she who shares my name

by The_Flowering_Sun_Star



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/F, Pining, Poetry, Sonnets, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Flowering_Sun_Star/pseuds/The_Flowering_Sun_Star
Summary: A while back I had *feelings*, and decided to try my hand at a sonnet in the form ABABCDCDEFGEFG. I'm far from a poet, so it may well be Not Very Good!
Kudos: 1





	To she who shares my name

I long the touch of thy hand in my hair,  
Thy fingers which upon my cheek do dwell,  
As we lie in the breeze of spring's sweet air,  
And hear the chime of far off Oxford bells.  
My weary head in thine own lap I lay,  
And joyful to my breast I clutch thine arm.  
Thou brush'st aside the lone locks that stray  
And within thy care I feel safe from harm.  
I wish perchance to know, perchance to learn,  
Should I deny my growing love for thee?  
Must I the lure of thine embrace withstand?  
Dost thou hold love for me in kind return?  
Wouldst thy betrothed feel pangs of jealousy?  
Might she allow that I too take thy hand?

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, in the end it turned out that she is monogamous. We're still good friends though, so that's good.


End file.
